1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention is in the field of high potential (HIPOT) test systems, and more specifically relates to DC High Potential (or High Voltage) insulation breakdown test system and method.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
HIPOT test systems can be used to verify that the insulation of a product or component is sufficient to protect the operator from electrical shock. In a typical HIPOT test, high voltage is applied between a product's current-carrying conductors and its metallic shielding. The resulting leakage current is monitored by the HIPOT test system.
For example, in a conventional insulation resistance rest, a test DC voltage is applied, and measured voltage and measured current values are used to calculate the resistance of the insulation.
Conventional HIPOT insulation breakdown testers have utilized a line frequency (50/60 Hz) variable autotransformer to raise and lower voltage, combined with a high voltage transformer and multiplier circuit. Having such an autotransformer configuration may be disadvantageous for some situations such as when output test voltage and/or performance of the HIPOT tester need to be monitored or adjusted.